


Простая жизнь

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: По заявке с кинк-феста: "Кинк на военную форму. Юст или горячий секс (хотя бы один из них не раздевается до конца)".
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Простая жизнь

В чёрной с серебром парадной форме дриксенцы выглядели сурово и торжественно, а когда разговаривали – даже угрожающе.  
«Это из-за языка, – подумал Вальдес, – дриксен звучит очень подходяще для угроз и проклятий. Ни за что не смог бы признаться в любви на дриксенском.»  
– Вот дриксы – нормальные люди! – продолжал возмущаться Аларкон. – Сто лет не меняли форму одежды и правильно делали! Никаких хлопот, и смотрятся, как на картинке. А мы… мда. Чем Рамон вообще думал, когда приказ подписывал?  
– Рамон не думал, ему не до того было, – примирительно отозвался Вальдес.  
– Оно и видно, – пробормотал Аларкон, окончательно пав духом.  
Новую форму талигойского флота они уже давно обсудили во всех подробностях, и, пройдя все положенные стадии принятия неизбежной беды: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессию, сошлись, наконец, на том, что могло быть и хуже. Повседневная форма мало отличалась от прежнего варианта, а что до парадной, то её надевать приходилось не так уж часто.  
Например, в случае получения приглашения на торжественные мероприятия по случаю юбилея Западного флота, проводимые близким соседом и наиболее вероятным противником.  
Одно дело – разделить горе среди своих, совсем другое – ловить на себе выразительные взгляды дриксов. Насмешливые Вальдеса не смущали, но вот сочувственные…  
«Неужели всё настолько плохо?»  
Неудивительно, что Аларкон весь на нервах, а Салина мрачен, как десять Салин. Рамон, счастливчик, отбыл на Марикьяру три дня назад, и никто ему не сочувствует. Не он же сейчас одет в красный китель и белые брюки. С золотой отделкой.  
– Главное – дотянуть до банкета, – Аларкон вдруг приободрился, – там уже будет всё равно.  
– Ну да, – хмыкнул Вальдес, – а ещё там будут Бюнц и Доннер. И ещё один Бюнц.  
– Не напоминай, – процедил Салина.  
Аларкон мученически вздохнул.  
– Вздыхает Липпо, а речь, между прочим, произносить мне, – заметил Вальдес.  
– Ты сам вызвался.  
– Кто-то ведь должен. А у меня с Западным флотом давние и близкие отношения.  
– Приятно слышать, – лицо незаметно подошедшего Олафа Кальдмеера выглядело непроницаемым, но в голосе явственно звучала усмешка. – Рад видеть вас в Метхенберге, господа.  
И после приветственных рукопожатий добавил:  
– Вальдес, если не возражаете, на пару слов.  
Вальдес последовал за ним из конференц-зала, не особенно разбирая, куда идёт. Он смотрел только на Олафа.  
Неприязнь Ледяного к шитому серебром мундиру была известна не только на дриксенском флоте. «Это просто нечестно, – билась в голове Вальдеса мысль, – несправедливо, что человек, которому так идёт парадная форма, надевает её так редко.» Прежде он видел Олафа только в штатском или в повседневной форме – синей с чёрными обшлагами, ничего особенного, если не считать человека, который её носит.  
Покрой парадной формы в Дриксен действительно не меняли лет сто или даже больше, и оттого мундир выглядел старомодным – не устаревшим, а именно старомодным, отблеском тех времён, когда военная форма считалась самой красивой одеждой для мужчины.  
«Не зря.»  
В парадной форме Олаф казался ещё выше и строже, чем был на самом деле, выглядел отчуждённым и совершенно недоступным, и от того ещё более желанным.  
Когда они остановились перед тяжёлой дверью с неброской табличкой, на которой Вальдес скорее угадал, чем прочёл фамилию и звание, начертанные красивым, но малоразборчивым старинным шрифтом, Олаф открыл замок и учтиво пропустил гостя вперёд.  
Эта холодная вежливость вызывала в памяти чёрно-белые исторические фильмы. Вальдес представил себя пленником, которого сейчас будет допрашивать – крайне сурово допрашивать – высокопоставленный вражеский офицер, и поёжился от волнения. Такие эпизоды он видел не только в исторических фильмах.  
Вальдес едва успел окинуть взглядом разочаровывающе современно обставленный светлый кабинет, как ключ в замке повернулся ещё раз, и Вальдес повернулся к Олафу, чтобы обнять, но Олаф успел первым.  
– Ротгер.  
Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу так тесно, что серебряное шитьё чужого мундира царапало Вальдесу щёку. Олафу, наверное, тоже было неудобно, и он мягко отстранился – ровно настолько, чтобы, высвободив руки, обхватить ладонями лицо Вальдеса, и Вальдес, повернув голову, поцеловал его ладонь.  
– Мы пропускаем торжественную часть?  
Руки Олафа скользнули ему на плечи.  
– Ни в коем случае. Ты обещал выступить с речью.  
– Я многое хотел бы тебе сказать… – медленно проговорил Вальдес, откровенно лаская Олафа взглядом.  
Ледяной Олаф бессознательно одёрнул свой и без того превосходно сидевший мундир.  
– Из-за этого я тебя и позвал. Ротгер, выступления в конференц-зале – часа на три, не меньше. Потом перерыв – согласно протоколу, пятнадцать минут, значит, по факту будет полчаса. Банкет… Официально – полтора часа.  
Вальдес хмыкнул, Олаф улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Да, полагаю, к полуночи все желающие успеют набраться по ватерлинию. Я не собираюсь задерживаться дольше необходимого. Ты?  
– С меня бы хватило и четырёх обязательных тостов. Мы можем сбежать пораньше?  
– Я – нет. Но ты гость, и можешь выйти, когда захочешь, чтобы, например...  
– ...вызвать такси, – с ухмылкой закончил Вальдес и взглянул на часы. – У нас есть время? Я имею ввиду, сейчас?  
– Пять минут, – бросил Олаф.  
Вальдес прекрасно знал этот тон, сухой, жёсткий. Нетерпеливый. Пять минут поцелуев – слишком скупая награда за два месяца воздержания и коротких телефонных звонков, но спорить он не собирался.  
– Идёт. Пять минут мне, пять минут тебе.

– Что это Кальдмееру так срочно понадобилось? – вполголоса спросил Аларкон, когда они занимали свои места.  
– Да всё то же, – рассеянно отозвался Вальдес, пытаясь собрать воедино кружившие в водовороте мыслей обломки поздравительной речи. Обломки собираться катастрофически отказывались, но он был твёрдо намерен постараться – ради Олафа.  
– Вот ведь зануда, и это в такой день. Конференция же скоро, там бы и воевал за свои ледоколы...  
Аларкон замолк – адмирал цур зее Западного флота Республики Дриксен уже поднялся на трибуну. Телевизионщики и фоторепортёры нацелили на него камеры, и не только они – многие из чёрно-серебряных младших офицеров тоже полезли за смартфонами.  
«А мне нельзя, – подумал Вальдес. – Им, конечно, тоже нельзя, но Филипп правильно сказал – такой день. Гусятам спустят с рук, но если я буду фотографировать Ледяного Олафа, как какой-нибудь восторженный лейтенант, кто-нибудь обязательно заметит, и слухов потом не оберёшься. Несправедливо.»  
Нечестно, несправедливо – Олаф потрясающе выглядел в парадной форме, и сфотографировать его на память мог кто угодно. Кто угодно, кроме Ротгера Вальдеса.  
«Но после всех речей и тостов и всех людей, которым в этот знаменательный день Олаф Кальдмеер должен будет пожать руку, он будет только моим. В форме и без неё».  
Откровенно говоря, Вальдес предпочёл бы в форме.

– Подожди, – шепнул Олаф, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку, когда в такси Вальдес опустил руку ему на колено.

– Подожди, – пробормотал Вальдес уже в квартире, выскальзывая из объятий Олафа, чтобы как можно скорее избавиться от красного кителя и идиотских белых брюк.

– Подожди, – выдохнул Олаф, прерывая поцелуй, – дай мне тоже раздеться.

– Погоди, – хрипло сказал Вальдес и поймал руки Олафа, уже коснувшиеся пуговиц. Поднёс ко рту, облизал кончики пальцев. – Давай так.  
– Что? – непонимающе спросил Олаф. Спустя секунду сообразил. – Ротгер, нет.  
– Почему? Господин адмирал цур зее не желает продемонстрировать беззащитному фрошеру силу и мощь дриксенского… оружия?  
– Ротгер.  
– Узнать военные тайны? Может, просто принудить к покорности?  
Вальдес опустился на колени, прижался щекой к паху Олафа, потёрся через плотную ткань о напряжённый член.  
– Я, конечно, буду сопротивляться изо всех сил, но мне это не поможет. И адмирал цур зее получит от меня всё, что захочет…  
– Ротгер, чтоб тебя!  
Олаф смотрел на него сверху вниз, возбуждённый, смеющийся.  
«Разрубленный Змей, какой же он красивый!»  
– Можно иначе, – Вальдес легко поднялся с колен, так же легко прижал Олафа к стене. – Адмирал цур зее, вы в беде, в ужасной беде. Вы в плену, и никто вас не спасёт. Вы знаете, как на талигойском флоте поступают с военнопленными? Скоро узнаете. О, делиться вами я ни с кем, разумеется, не стану. Вы мой и только мой, а я могу быть добрым. И если вы будете послушны, сможете рассчитывать на кое-какие поблажки. Но если вы решите упорствовать…  
– Ротгер, прекрати, – умоляюще сказал Олаф, и Вальдес сам едва не застонал от этой мольбы. – Я в этом мундире штандарт принимал, в этом самом. Из рук президента, в присутствии госпожи канцлер. Я не могу. Создатель… Ротгер, дай раздеться по-человечески, и потом всё что хочешь.  
Вальдес со вздохом прижался своим лбом ко лбу Олафа.  
– Я хочу тебя в этой форме. Я могу тебя уговорить?  
– Можешь, – прошептал Олаф, обнял, погладил по плечам, спине. – Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Вальдес снова вздохнул.  
– Мой любовник – целый адмирал, но он не согласен трахаться в мундире. Это нечестно.  
– Жизнь несправедлива, – кивнул Олаф. – Поможешь мне раздеться или предпочтёшь посмотреть?

Ротгер Вальдес смотрел в иллюминатор самолёта, не видя неба: вместо облаков перед его мысленным взглядом проплывали смутные картины предыдущих эпох, тех эпох, когда корабли строили из дерева, а не из стали. Тогда на войне врага встречали бортом к борту, лицом к лицу. Тогда достойных противников брали в плен и привечали в своём доме, а не держали в лагерях, не разбирая трусов и храбрецов. Тогда об обмене военнопленными договаривались люди, а не государства.  
«Я мог бы взять Олафа в плен, – думал Вальдес. – На самом деле мог бы, почему нет, два-три века назад Талиг часто воевал с кесарией. Мог бы его забрать, заботиться о нём, смотреть на него, разговаривать с ним и смеяться, любить его каждый день. Мог бы даже для порядка назначить за него выкуп, такой, чтобы бы всей Дриксен не нашлось достаточно золота и серебра для его уплаты. Никто бы не отнял у меня Олафа, и я никому бы его не отдал. Всего два-три века назад… насколько проще тогда была жизнь.»


End file.
